Worlds Unknown
by Flight Hikari
Summary: Sesshomaru and his faithful companion Rin has stumbled across a portal to Middle Earth. Just how much trouble will they cause, will it affect the origional storyline? And will Sesshomaru's cold emotions get both of them killed? No OC's or romance
1. Chapter 1

This is a slight father/daughter relationship between Sesshoumaru and Rin. No romance - I mean, she's how old? Ten? And Sesshoumaru is somewhere around one thousand?

Ah - Sesshoumaru's arm grew back when we were all not looking. How? Well, if InuYasha's eye grew back in a matter of minutes, I'm sure Sesshoumaru's arm could in months.

I do not own InuYasha (Even when he is not in this fic) or Lord of the Rings! I do not own anyone in this story! Got that? NOTHING! -sobs-

I know lots of it is different from the books and movie, but hey, I was writing from memory so don't expect me to get every last detail right. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a calming day in the forest, yet something was obviously wrong. At first one would not notice anything different - but a silent nagging feeling was all around you, swirling and moving in an invisible current. After all - there was no noise - no birds or animals, no insects, no humans. Even the wind seemed to be silent, sluggishly creeping across the sky - if it were moving at all. A sudden crack of a dry twig broke the silence as a human girl, no older then twelve, skipped merrily between the tree trunks. It was a dangerous place for a human, especially a lone girl who had no weapons on her at all. She seemed happy though, and had a good reason for it, as well as the carefree behaviour.

"Where are we going now, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, looking back. A few seconds later another figure entered the scene. A dog youkai - one of the most powerful types of demon, and he was the most powerful of the dog youkai. Maybe of all the demons. The man, Sesshoumaru, had long, silver white hair that flowed past his waist, elegant and royal looking clothes and spiky bone armour that looked more like decoration then a defence. He had pointed ears and chilling, blank, golden eyes, which radiated power and absolute authority. Two maroon stripes showed plainly on each cheek and wrist, and a navy blue crescent moon on his forehead. His face showed no emotion, and neither did his slightly narrowed eyes. Two swords were hung at his black belt; although one looked so thin it might just break in two it was used. The girl had a simple orange and white kimono on, but although it was definatly not cheap looking it was not nearly as fancy what as the man wore. She stood around waist height, and had a bouncy expression to match her movement.

As he did not reply to the girls first question, she asked him another. "Where is Jaken-sama?" She asked with her usual happy and carefree tone. He ignored her once again, and carried on walking. Eventually he answered "Hunting, with Au-Un." His voice was deep and smooth, and showed even less emotion then his face did, if that were even possible.

Suddenly he stopped, but his movements were so flowing that it seemed to anyone watching that he had planned about stopping there for the last few hours, and had practiced it for days. This was one of the advantages of having lived for many, many centuries, although he was still young compared to how old he could live. "Rin." He called out to the girl in front of him, and she came back, surprised by her companion's sudden start of what could turn into a conversation. Strange." Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She answered, stopping beside him.  
"Go Back." The demon said slowly, eyes fixed on the surrounding foliage. He knew that something was different about this place, but passed it off for nothing. Now, he was not quite sure, and that irked him to no end.

There seemed to be a wave of nothingness flowing towards where they had been heading. It was as if a cold breeze was pushing him forwards, except there was no scent, no sounds, no movement on the wind, as there always was. Yet the wave was not physical, as it was going straight through everything. Rin, who did not have the senses of a youkai, felt nothing. She looked doubtfully up at the demon lord, wondering what was wrong. She stepped back, before turning and running frantically up the path she had trod out on the damp grass a few minutes ago. If something was important enough for Sesshoumaru to worry about, it must be very important indeed. The girl stopped however, and waited for her friend, protector and master.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened considerably, as the wave of nothingness grew to a storm, pushing him ever closer to the last place he wanted to be at this precise moment. His arm reached automatically to one of his swords, Tokijin, before drawing it and pointing it directly in front of him. He then did the worst thing he could possibly do to the offending problem. Slashing at the air in front of him, the cause of the swirling masses, a huge hole pouring black light opened in front of him, sucking him in. The youkai hissed in fear - no, surprise, before he was pulled in and disappeared completely. Rin stood watching with a look of extreme terror, before running forward and into the hole where her beloved lord had been sucked unwillingly in. Darkness surrounded her, and she passed out in fear and shock.

When Sesshoumaru woke, he was lying on his back on the rough ground, and his head looking over his right shoulder. He felt, for the lack of better words - really, really pissed off. It was not a feeling he was used to, waking up, as he rarely slept and could not even remember the last time he fell unconscious, and he had a long memory indeed. Growling slightly he pulled himself up into sitting, and looked around him. The black hole that he had fell through was no where to be seen, and the refreshing breeze brought the scents of human, animals and many other creatures that Sesshoumaru had never encountered before. It was more youkai-like then a human, yet it reminded him more of blossoms or the earth, then a demon. It was not unpleasant, but then Sesshoumaru caught the scent of someone he knew, and hoped for once in his life that he was wrong. Rin. She was alive, a few scrapes, he concluded from her scent. Yet in this unknown land, how long would it stay like that for?

'But', he reminded himself 'She would be safer with me, even here, then alone back there.' Getting slowly up Sesshoumaru looked in shock at the setting sun, which he could have sworn was just rising when he last looked. And even it looked different - it was larger, a slightly different colour, the heat radiating off it was different in a subtle way. Resuming his typical uncaring face, Sesshoumaru got up, and began running faster and faster until he was no more then a blur of red and white shooting towards the girl's faint but unmistakable scent.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

When Rin woke it was almost dark, and the sun's fading rays reached out over the horizon, dying the sky a crimson red. 'Like blood' Rin thought, shivering slightly. Sitting up she winched as her aching body protested, but there was more important matters on hand, like finding Sesshoumaru, for instance. Looking around she found herself in a beautiful white stone room, with the walls and ceiling carved in the shape of vines twisting themselves around each other in an eternal embrace. Rin was sitting on a huge bed, with silken sheets and a soft blanket. It was by far the most beautiful and richest looking room Rin had ever been in, no, even seen. Getting up she dressed herself in her washed and dried kimono that was lying neatly folded by the bed and went to the white wooden door. Nervously she pushed at it, but found that it would not budge. Panicking, Rin began pulling at the door, trying desperately to slide it into the very solid wall that it was joined to. Suddenly, it opened by swinging forward and knocking Rin to the floor. A very surprised man - not, youkai, betrayed by his pointed ears and beauty beyond mortal men, looked at her, before putting up both his hands to show he was not a threat.

"Calm down." He said in the common tongue, and Rin obeyed, sitting on the floor with wide eyes. The man looked very much like Sesshomaru, except for a lighter build and shorter blond hair. He also, of course, did not have Sesshomaru's markings, claws, amber eyes or uncaring face, but he did have the pointed ears. Dressed in a dark green robe, he looked no older then twenty-five.

Rin's first reaction was to ask about the youkai lord. "Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" She said immediately. The man gave her a puzzled glance, before turning around and beginning to walk out the door, waiting for Rin to do the same.

"I don't know who 'Seeshu…mura-sama' is, "he said, adding the honorific like part of the name," but Lord Elrond is requesting your presence. If anyone could answer your questions, it will be him." He said, and Rin nodded happily. She followed the man, and eventually found herself in this Lord Elrond's court. The youkai bowed, before leaving behind the very puzzled girl and the elf lord.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sesshoumaru was not pleased. He had reached a city, full of the creatures he had smelt before, and was waiting for some clue to where Rin was. It was plain she was somewhere inside, but it was a big place, and even Sesshoumaru would not risk running into an unknown city, full of unknown people who were possible much better fighters then the average human or youkai. It was the uncertainty that was driving Sesshomaru mad, and the not knowing what to do, which he loathed more so then anything else. He lingered around the edges for a minute or two, before heading into the strange tree covered city, carved elegantly from white stones.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rin turned to see another man sitting on a strange throne of sorts to one side of the court. He had long, black hair and grey eyes full of wisdom. When he finally spoke his words were slow, but deliberate and calm. "Welcome. May I ask your name?" He said, and Rin answered straight away." in, Lord Elrond. Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" She said, quickly and merrily, not bothered in the least to be in the company of these youkai. Shaking his head slightly, Elrond answered her question, "I do not know anyone named Sesshoumaru-sama. Is he human?" Rin looked aghast at his question, and answered in her naiveté the worst answer possible answer.  
"Lord Sesshomaru-sama is not human! Sesshoumaru-sama is youkai - a demon." She said, not knowing just how stupid her words were. "Sesshoumaru-sama is the lord of the western lands." The girl added quite happily, digging herself deeper and deeper. Elrond was staring at her unbelievingly. For once he was lost for words. He asked, but not before another man, this time human, came running forward towards Rin.  
"Who is he? Where do you come from?" He asked, a little more violently then he expected.  
"Aragorn! What are you doing here?" Elrond said loudly, getting up. He was startled to see that the girl - Rin - flinched away from a member of her own kind, yet not him, or any other elves. But before the man could answer, a guilty expression on his face, shouts were heard from outside, and the door to the court was flung open. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Squealed Rin, in what could be likened to a child lost in a crowd and just seeing her parents, and ran towards him hugging on to his legs in a death grip. Sesshoumaru was effectively immobilised, as he could not move with Rin clinging on to him like that. He looked briefly down at her to see if she was ok, before coldly looking back up the elf lord and the human, with a glare that could freeze fire. Aragorn swore later that the air temperature had dropped a good few degrees, and even he was secretly glad that he was not alone with the youkai. Around six other elves ran into the room, each holding a bow and a quiver full of arrows. They pointed the arrows at the demon lord, moving with inhuman speed.

If Sesshoumaru were worried, which he could not be, he would have been worrying about Rin. Not knowing that the elves would much prefer to let the youkai go then to shoot the girl, his first thought was that while he could easily dodge the arrows, Rin was a sitting target. Glaring at the offending elves, he said to the girl, "Get back." Rin looked questionably up at him, before obeying his command and stepping back to the sidelines of the court. An elf immediately ran up to her, asking if she was ok, and earning only a growl from her lord.

"What do you want, demon?" Aragorn repeated, glaring at Sesshomaru, who was standing unconcerned with around six arrows pointed directly towards him. Any other man would have had some reaction, or at least reached over and get his sword, but the demon simply stood there. Finally he spoke, and broke the silence.  
"You were clever in looking after Rin for me," Aragorn, Elrond and the other elves stared in shock. "But if you choose to fight…" The youkai lord continued, taking one step towards the man, then running forward until he was only a blur, and appeared again at the tip of Aragorn's blade a millisecond later. "You would only choose death." The dog demon then touched the sword tip with his claws, and it melted away, a mixture of lime green poison and liquid iron. (no, this is not Anduril). Aragorn let go of the sword, and it clanged to the floor. The silence that followed it was as quiet as if no one was there at all.

Aragorn stepped back, aghast, and an immediate uproar sounded. At that exact moment, the archers released their arrows, faster then the human eye could follow. Sesshoumaru twisted around, equally fast, and with a flick of his wrist a green whip glowing with light shot out of his fingers and lazily cut four of the arrows in two and messily cutting the other two into splinters. Once again all of the middle earth people were frozen with shock, and Sesshoumaru leisurely wondered over to Rin, who greeted him with a bow and a smile.

"Let's go, Rin." He said, and gently grabbing hold of the girl he jumped up and out of the building, into the sky. When he reached the top of the jump, Sesshoumaru formed a cloud underneath him and set Rin down on that. She sat down smiling, and peered over the edge. There was silence, except the whistling of the wind as it blew threw the top most parts of the buildings below.

They flew for a good few hours, and the moon was just setting. " Elrond-sama was really nice to me." Rin commented as they descended at the bottom of a large hill. She jumped of the cloud, glad to be on the ground again. It was not that she did not like riding on her lord's cloud, but it was kind of strange standing on something that was not quite solid. As usual Sesshoumaru did not reply to her statement, but he turned it over in his mind. He did not really have a reason to attack the creatures, seeing as they did not mistreat her, but then he didn't attack them when he could of, so no harm done. Not that he would have cared if it were. Stepping up to a cave nearby he said "You should stay here the night. Do not wonder off." Rin nodded wordlessly and run up to the cave obediently, sitting down and began starting a fire with some dry twigs and a match that girl, Kagome, had given her once. Soon a tiny fire was going, and Rin pulled out a few mushrooms from nearby. Looking up she noticed that Sesshomaru was already gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in Elrond's court, Aragorn, the elven lords and some other people were holding a council. Aragorn had described the encounter with the dog demon to everyone who was not there, and was now discussing what to do about it, although he left out the part about him being, 'Lord of the Western lands'.  
"We should send out some warriors to kill it! We can't just let something as powerful as that to wonder around unchecked." Someone, a dwarf, typically said. He was around waist height, having messy red hair, a much stronger build and a huge battle-axe, strapped to his side.  
"Maybe we should just leave him." an elf replied, eyes glinting angrily at the dwarf referring to the demon as an 'it'. "If no one has noticed, we were the one's attacking him. He did not harm anyone, and could of easily done so. He was just getting back the human girl – Rin." The elf with blond hair said heatedly, glaring at the dwarf. Many of the elves, men and a few dwarves agreed to that, and so they eventually decided just to leave him well alone. Soon after, Aragorn took his leave, and dressing in travelling clothes and donning a new sword he set off to Bree where he could hopefully find the ring bearer and his companions. Sighing, the future king of Gondor left his childhood home and once again set out into the wild.  



	2. Chapter 2

As I have already said, Sesshomaru and Rin may change the story line a little. I don't know just how much, but they will. Also, I haven't read the Lord of the Rings books in ages now, so don't get mad when I miss out things or change them a little (I know, I know ...).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been a week since Aragorn had left his Rivendell, and he had finally reached the inn - The Prancing Pony. It would be another day or so for the hobbits to come, but he did not know that. Staying alert with the help of a couple drinks, he sat down in a corner of the room, watching and waiting. Ignoring the dark looks many people were sending him, he sat patiently and pondered on how he could get the hobbits to trust him. Gandalf had said they were a trusting type of people, but just how much was that anyway?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Rin had travelled a long way since she had come to this land, and every night Sesshoumaru would come back, frustrated, although he never showed it, to watch over her sleeping form. Many times she did not even know he was there, for he was usually out of sight and gone by morning, but she had nothing to worry about. He was always there to protect her. The people here were the same as back at home, Rin had found a few nights ago, '_but they must have never seen a youkai before_.' A group of fourteen had 'ambushed' them one evening when they were travelling (even when Sesshoumaru must of smelt them a mile off), and demanded their money. Sesshomaru had continued walking, ignoring the bandits, until he found himself stopped by a particularly angry human, ungracefully brandishing his sword like a club. He had not liked being tossed to one side, forgotten, and was used to being the center of attention. The rest of the group were about to see just how stupid someone could be in front of this particular demon lord.

Sesshoumaru had been in a relatively good mood, even when he had not found anything that he had seen before or even heard of. He decided that he might as well travel around with Rin in the day and wonder at night, as he had not bumped into anything dangerous in his travels. Now he found that he had just been lucky. These humans had ruined his fleeting good mood, and he may have just let them leave, alive, if the leader had not behaved in the way he did. Of course, not without punishing them with the loss of a limb or two. But being the arrogant, stupid human this particular bandit was, he failed to see the warning signs, and leaving most of his group who ever muttering something about elves he made a gamble, and that gamble lost him his life. Sesshomaru left again with Rin trailing behind (who always hated her lord killing, even when they were just bandits), and leaving several messily sliced up humans.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Frodo sighed. He did not dislike travelling with Sam, Merry and Pippin, but they really knew how to grate on someone's nerves. Currently they were arguing on the best way to cook all their favourite food – mushrooms. A few hours before, they were discussing on whose feet hurt the most, and before then Frodo had been forced to listen to what a random nonsense poem his uncle Bilbo had written meant. It was all very annoying to say the least, and Frodo had been glad indeed when they bumped into a lone girl, causing his companion to stop talking. She was a human, a little taller then they were but aged only around 12. She had long, messy black hair and a strange looking orange and white dress, tied around her waist with a strip of the same material. She had a foreign look about her, and a strange accent. She also looked completely and utterly lost.

After introductions they learnt that her name was Rin, and she was travelling with someone, but they could not get her to tell them who. She was an extremely bouncy person, as all of them found out, and never seemed to tire of talking. After a few days of travelling with them, leaving only as the sun set and joining the party again in the morning, everyone, even Sam, trusted her with the story of the ring. After telling her, they were surprised and maybe a little annoyed when she did not seem to think it was important at all. Rin just waved all the seriousness away, and giggled at most of the parts she could twist into being funny.

Even though she was sometimes annoying - and almost always talking, Rin was a good travelling companion. She sometimes came back in the morning with information on the road ahead, such as the path is blocked or there is a short cut through the forest. Every time they followed her advise they found it to be true, and the one time they did not follow it they spent hours trying to get out a innocent looking swamp. After that, they made sure to heed her information.

Eventually, they reached Bree without incident (except the little adventure with the ring wraiths and Tom Bombabdil, but that was before Rin joined them), and saying her farewells, Rin wondered off back into the forest, seemingly just as lost and confused as when thye first found her.

"I wonder who she goes with. It's almost like who ever they are, they scout ahead, report back to Rin and then in the morning she tells us what they saw. Except it can't be that – some short cuts she took us on could only be seen from the air." Sam said as the little group ran along to the inn Gandalf said he would meet them at. It was pouring down with rain, and they couldn't help but think of how the girl was doing.  
"Yes, and we owe her a lot. If it weren't for her, we might still be in the forest." Frodo added, watching as Merry and Pippin rushed past them and entered the Prancing Pony.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Are we going to see them again Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked her lord while skipping beside him. They were back where they started, the same hill that they had landed on weeks before when they had flown from the elf city. She was asking about the hobbits, which she had travelled with to Bree. Rin had learnt a lot from them, like the creatures she had been found by were elves, and all about the dark lord Sauron. About the five main races, hobbits, elves, dwarves, men and orcs, and Gandalf, the wizard. In return she had told them stories about her travels with Sesshoumaru (Although the hobbits believed them to be made up), and her many encounters with all sorts of youkai. Sam had even said after one story that she matched Frodo's uncle Bilbo in story telling.

Sesshoumaru had really only let Rin go of with the hobbits because they knew a lot about this new world, and in telling Rin about it Sesshoumaru would also learn, and as much as he hated letting his ward into unavoidable danger, he hated his ignorance far more. After all, they did not seem very threatening anyway. He had accepted that they were nowhere near Japan, or even in their own world. It was slightly unnerving, but the youkai lord had stayed calm with his blood of ice, acquired from his father, but he was at a loss of what to do. Rin sugested he should help the hobbits defeat that demon or whatever he was, Sauron, but why should he get caught up in their war? Anyway, he needed to get back to kill his own enemy - Naraku. He decided that he would seek that wizard the hobbits said was so powerful, Gandalf. But his pride would never bear the shame of having to ask his help.

'Maybe if I could force him to help.' Sesshoumaru wondered idly, but even that seemed unattractive. If he could get this Gandalf to help Rin, he would send him back as well, without having his pride on stake.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was a while later, when Aragorn let the hobbits to Weathertop, and the hobbits were camping on the side of the hill. It was a dark, miserable evening, but Aragorn had forbidden a fire in fear of an attack. Merry, Pippin and Sam had thought it was a stupid idea, but Frodo had secretly agreed with him. The nazgul were still out there somewhere, and he had a feeling that they were not the only things that were. It was night, and the group settled down to sleep.

Sesshoumaru was many, many leagues from Weathertop, but he did see the tiny flame leap up on its side. He paused, before turning around and heading back. The dark did not hinder him, but he had to move slowly for Rin to keep up with him.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked, stumbling slightly over the rough ground. He did not answer as usual, but instead placed his hand over his sword, Tokijin. There was the rancid scent of the dead in the air, and an evil aura blanketed the countryside. A shriek filled the air, chilling the blood of all who listened to it, with the single exception of Sesshoumaru. The combination of the smell and noise sickened him to the point of a faint look of distaste on his face, and what ever was making them was going closer to the fire. Growling slightly, the demon lord picked up Rin and began running towards them. Rin cowered in his arms, terrified by the screaming. Soon they were only a white blur heading towards the same destination as the nazgul.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Aragorn sprinted back to the camp where he had left the hobbits. They had stupidly disobeyed him, and lighted a fire. It was no better then walking right up to them with a huge sign saying 'Please take the ring, we are helpless', and holding the said object out to them. Now the nazgul were coming, and he was not sure if he could fend them all of by himself. He silently cursed their stupidity for the fifth time, and just as he reached the bottom of the hill he swiftly lighted a fire and began looking for a dry pine branch. The nazgul were pretty weak now, and they were probably still afraid of light, hence the reason they did not come during the daytime when he had also been out. He found some, and setting it and another alight he raced up the steep hill. When he found the hobbits, they were back-to-back, Merry, Pippin and Sam having drawn their tiny swords and were defending Frodo. The hobbit had the ring in his hand, and looked like he was trying to stop himself from putting it on. He failed though, and slipping it on his finger he became instantly invisible.

As soon as Frodo put the ring on, chaos broke out. The nazgul screamed with renewed energy and began walking towards him, swords drawn. Aragorn yelled at them and tried fending them off with the fire. Suddenly Frodo screamed from somewhere, and appeared, taking the ring from his finger. One of the nazgul had stabbed him in his shoulder, and the others rounded on Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Realising that the fire trick was not working, Aragorn drew his sword. Then, one of the nazgul in front of him fell over, neatly sliced in half. He dissolved into black light until there was nothing left of him except his cloak and sword. The others screamed, this time in fear, and backed away. A white blur leap up over Frodo's head, and Sesshoumaru landed softly, flicking his light whip backwards and forwards threateningly.

"So you are the creatures that fill the land with your stench?" The demon lord said, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the nazgul. Now he was closer, they made him feel like he was going to be sick. His words were hardly more then growls, and he had to stop himself transforming into his true form.

"Leave. Now." Sesshomaru commanded, freezing the air with his infamous _look._ Surprising everyone the nazgul obeyed, and screeching they fled back into the night.

Aragorn stared in shock at the demon. '_He commanded the nazgul, and they_ _obeyed him! The demon lord at Rivendell!' _He thought, for once shocked into silence.

Standing still, he looked on with a mask of horror etched on to his face. His thoughts were broken however, when the same little girl who was at Rivendell – Rin, ran on to the scene. She went up to Sesshoumaru, and smiling she tugged on his empty sleeve. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She said, voice as happy as ever.

"…Rin?" Sam said unexpectedly. Rin's eyes widened as she caught sight of the hobbit, and she laughed. "Hello again, Sam." The human girl exclaimed. Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly and without actually moving. Were these people blind? Behind Sam, Frodo groaned. Aragorn gasped, and ran up to him. To his horror, he was lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder. Picking up a smallish dagger lying innocently by Frodo's side he watched as its already broken blade evaporated into smoke and drifted apart. Cursing, he looked again at Frodo. His only wound was relatively small, but it was made by a nazgul blade. That was not good.

"Sam…Sam! Do you know the plant Athelas? Kingsfoil?" The future king of Gondor asked urgently, shifting through some herbs he already had with him, ignoring the youkai. Sam nodded dumbly, and hurried off after Aragorn to find some.

"Can I stay with them Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked the demon lord, and he nodded once. She smiled faintly, and watched as he walked reagally off in the distance, the dark slowly consuming him. When he was out of sight she, Merry and Pippin helped to make another little fire and boil some water.

"So…those stories you told us in the forest, the were true, weren't they?" Merry asked, washing Frodo's wound with the water."Yes, all of it happened," Rin replied, for once quietened by the attack. "And the youkai you saw just now was Sesshoumaru-sama. Everyone seemed so shocked when the cloaked demons obeyed him. Why?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"They are servants of the dark lord. So far, they have obeyed him and only him." Came a voice. It was Aragorn, returning with Sam and a handful of plants. Without another word he sat down, and crumbling half of the leaves into the boiling water, a sweet scent filled the air. It cleared everyone's minds, leaving them calm and feeling fresh. Frodo woke with a start, and looked around.

"Where are they?" He said before wincing and holding on to his shoulder.

"Don't move." Aragorn replied calmingly and gently pushed him back down. "We need to get you to Rivendell. You can ride on Bill." Rin sighed in relief, and getting up she looked at Aragorn, bowing slightly.

"May I join your group, Aragorn?" She asked sweetly, looking up at him with adorable puppy dog eyes.

"I was travelling with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin before we came to Bree. I already know about the ring." She said quietly, as if sharing a secret with him. Aragorn sighed but nodded, maybe a little unwillingly. If she had travelled with the hobbits before, and knew of the ring but didn't try to steal it she probably didn't serve as a threat. It was this Sesshoumaru he was worried about.

'_Is he another servent of the dark lord? If not, why did the Nazgul obey him? But he did just save possibly all of out lives … I don't know. I guess I'll give them a chance, but I'll tell the hobbits to keep an eye on the girl, and the demon if he shows up again. Innocent until proven guilty.' _Aragorn decided within a split-second. "We better get going then." He sighed, and began unloading the luggage from Bill and sharing it out between the hobbits, Rin and himself, taking most of it.

It was many hours later, around mid-morning, and the barely conscience Frodo was riding upon the pony. They were nearing Rivendell, and just as Aragorn was going to say something about stopping for a short break, an elf appeared riding on a beautiful white horse. He had long blond hair and wore only green and brown. Aragorn immediately ran up to him, seemingly overjoyed, greeting him in elvish. The hobbits were too tired to ask about what they were saying, as they had marched non-stop since leaving Weathertop. Groaning, Sam listened to Aragorn talk urgently to the other elf, who replied swiftly, speaking in the fair elvish language. Rin perked up, almost like she could understand. Not that she could, but it seemed to remind her of something. Eventually even she stopped noticing, and her thoughts drifted to Sesshoumaru. She smiled, and knew that if she were ever in danger, which she would undoubtedly, he would always come. And when he did, nothing could stop him. Merry noticed Rin was smiling happily to herself, and wondered why. '_What could be so good that she is smiling about?_' He thought.

Sesshoumaru had wondered far, and managed to hunt down and kill one of the remaining nazgul. If he had even killed it. Its aura still remained, undetectable by humans, but had fled before he could do anything about it. Now he realised that the rest were heading back to Rivendell. He sighed, and transforming into his true form he leisurely began loping back to where he had come from. Passing several small villages he ignored desperate attempts to attack him. Alarms went off and arrows and spears were flung, but none hit their fast moving target.

"_You humans … better not let Rin get hurt_." The demon lord thought, growling at the thought. "_Rin, wait while I am away, stay safe._" He mentally berated himself once again for letting the human girl get a hold of his life, for in half a century she would grow old and die, while he still had many thousands of years left to live. Anyway – a human and youkai could not live the same lives. He was a disgrace to all demons now, just by travilling with a mortal; she was a weakness to him and all around him, yet the youkai lord of the Western lands would not suffer the indignity of casting her away, and was far too proud of admitting he even had such a human like trait as a weakness. Bearing his fangs in a snarl, now that Rin was gone, this Sesshoumaru would, for now, live as his name suggested – killing perfection.


End file.
